The Slap
by Believethedream
Summary: Conversations following the Victorious gang's update's on The Slap. Hope you like! a bit of Bade!
1. Chapter 1

**The Slap.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Sadly.

_These are random one-shots following the conversations of the Victorious gangs updates on the slap. I don't really know if it makes sense but hopefully you'll understand. The first one is a Jade West update. Hope you enjoy!  
><em>

_::  
><em>

**The Slap – Jade West: **I want a Hawaiian themed wedding, and if ANYBODY objects I shall throw them in a Volcano :).

**Mood = **Awesome! :D

**Comments: **

_Beck Oliver: _What about a church wedding?

_Jade West_: What about it?

_Beck Oliver_: I want a church wedding.

_Jade West_: And? Have one.

_Beck Oliver_: But you want a Hawaiian one?

_Jade West_: Who said I was marrying you? :)

_Cat Valentine_: Can I come?

_Jade West_: If I don't hate you by then.

_Cat Valentine_: Yay!

_Beck Oliver:_ :(

_Jade West_: What now?

_Beck Oliver_: You said you aren't marrying me.

_Jade West_: Very good, you can read!

_Beck Oliver_: Therefore I am sad.

_Jade West_: Aww (sarcasm)

_Rex Powers_: Marry me tuts :*

_Jade West_: Fall off a cliff …

_Robbie Shapiro_: Can I come too, ?

_Jade West_: Anyone who isn't Vega.

_Tori Vega_: Why not me?

_Jade West_: Because I'm not your friend :)

_Trina Vega_: Does that include me?

_Jade West_: Most definitely.

_Beck Oliver_: Wait, wait, wait .. why aren't you marrying me?

_Jade West_: Why should I?

_Andre Harris_: Can I do the music?

_Jade West_: I guess, but nothing lame.

_Beck Oliver_: I'm your boyfriend that's why.

_Jade West_: Is that the best reason you got?

_Beck Oliver_: I am officially offended.

_Jade West_: Good :)

_Beck Oliver_: Can I come to the wedding?

_Jade West_: Once you don't object, because you know the volcanic consequences.

_Beck Oliver_: Can I stand next to you on the aisle?

_Jade West_: If there is room.

_Beck Oliver_: Can I kiss you when you say I do?

_Jade West_: Maybe …

_Beck Oliver_: Jade?

_Jade West_: Yes?

_Beck Oliver_: I love you.

_Jade West_: … I love you two ...

_Beck Oliver:_ :D

_Jade West:_ Babe, pass me my coffee.

_Beck Oliver:_ Magic Word?

_Jade West:_ Lotion.

_Beck Oliver:_ Will do then.

_Jade West:_ Thanks.

_Sinjin Van Cleef: _You know I also want a Hawaiian themed wedding ;)

_Jade West:_ Leave.

**A/N:** Ok I hope you liked, I will be doing more updates and since you're here Please review! And PLEASE ADD ME ON TWITTER (:

**Love-Believer-16 **

**x **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Slap**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Sadly.

_Ok the response to this story has been amazing, I loved reading all you're reviews and I hope you continue to read and review!_

_So the next Update is from Trina Vega, I hope you like._

_::_

**The Slap – Trina Vega:** Just wanted to say "You're Welcome" to Tori for getting her into that amazing party last weekend!

**Mood = **Partyin'

**Comments:**

_Tori Vega: _Um, I invited you to that party AND I had to pay the guy! threw him 40 bucks just to get you in!

_Trina Vega:_ Obviously Tori is a little insecure about the fact I am prettier and more popular than she is that she has to say that.

_Tori Vega:_ Trina!

_Trina Vega:_ Now now Tori It's ok It must be hard being the less attractive sister.

_Cat Valentine:_ Ohh party! Can I come!

_Trina Vega_:If you admit I am nicer than Tori :D

_Cat Valentine:_ Trina is nicer!

_Tori Vega:_ Cat! The party was last week! And you were there!

_Cat Valentine:_ Ohh hehe PARTAAY!

_Rex Powers:_ Don't talk about that party man, I got out skilled by a woman, oh the pain.

_Robbie Shapiro: _There, there Rex.

_Rex Powers:_ DON'T TOUCH ME MAN!

_Sinjin Van Cleef: _I also enjoyed the party, in a hot tub with Jade!_  
><em>

_Jade West:_ Dude!

_Beck Oliver:_ Jade, chill ..

_Jade West:_ Don't tell me what to do!

_Beck Oliver:_ I was just saying there is no need to overreact here..

_Jade West:_ Oh great so now I'm overreacting, thank you Beck really.

_Tori Vega: _Hey guys, maybe you should take this somewhere else.

_Jade West:_ Stay out of this Vega!,

_Jade West is now offline._

_Tori Vega:_ Well(offended much)

_Beck Oliver: _Once again, I'm sorry .. for her..

_Tori Vega:_ lol

_Trina Vega:_ Could you guys leave now, I don't want anybody cool seeing me talk to you.

_Tori Vega:_ Trina!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Ok honestly I don't love this one, but someone asked me to do a Tori/Trina based one. I'm sorry if it's a little OOC but I'm still getting used to writing characters that aren't Beck and Jade lol. I hope you review anyway!_

**Love-Believer-16 **

**x **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Slap.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Sadly.

_Ahhh more reviews for the last chapter, I love that you guys love it, I also have gotten a few requests that I'll do my best with but first off I got asked to do a bori conversation! Now I have nothing against bori and their fans but I am bade girl! and as much as I'd cry writing it :P, if you guys think I should write one then let me know! Haha ok then this is a Cat Update!_

::

**The Slap – Cat Valentine: **At the Asphalt Cafe on a beautiful June afternoon! Wait, do we ever get a summer vacation?

**Mood = **Confused

**Comments:**

_Andre Harris: _Did you notice NONE of us are there with you?

_Cat Valentine:_ Yeah, did you all skip?

_Jade West:_ No! You wait there until we show :)

_Cat Valentine:_ Ok hehe :D

_Beck Oliver:_ Jade! Really?

_Tori Vega:_ Cat it's Summer!

_Cat Valentine:_ Well duh silly, .. hey wait why does this security man keep asking me to leave! That's so mean!

_Rex Powers:_ Ha the dizzy red is in school, what up with that.

_Robbie Shapiro:_ Cat maybe you should go home?

_Cat Valentine:_ But why? :(

_Jade West:_ Let her stay! And you tell that security man if he bothers you again while you are waiting for us you'll shove a ..

_Beck Oliver:_ Jade please do not finish that statement.

_Jade West:_ Why not!

_Beck Oliver:_ Jade …

_Jade West:_ FINE!

_Andre Harris:_ Hey little red, you can't be on school grounds in the summer.

_Cat Valentine:_ But I'm waiting for you guys .. Jade said you're coming :)

_Tori Vega:_ Cat, it's summer vacation nobody is coming, How long have you been there?

_Cat Valentine:_ Since before school starts of course.

_Andre Harris: _Cat it's 12.30pm? it's been like 4 hours!

_Cat Valentine:_ Aww Phooey..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok I know this one is a little short but I am also going to be updating "All Over Again" today, hope you guys enjoyed this and keep up the awesome reviewing. Also I am now on **Form Spring** and **Twitter**, so if you want any questions answered or spoilers for my stories revealed, follow me!

**Love-Believer-16 **

**x **

Follow LoveBeliever16


	4. Chapter 4

**The Slap.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Sadly.

_Ok so in the last chapter you may remember I asked you about Bori? And it turns out a lot of people want me to do it, but then a lot of people don't. I really can't decide so I'm going to sort it the only way I know .. it's POLL time hehe, I am going to update this once more after this chapter before I go on my holidays and the poll will be open until August 20th the day I get back and if I get more votes for Bori I will do it then but if not I shall do something else, now that I mentioned my holidays which I am going on Saturday, that means no updating for a week. So I am going to try my best with uploading my three current stories before I leave.. Now finally this is a Sinjin update! .._

_::_

**The Slap – Sinjin Van Cleef: **I wrote some poems for Jade. I hope she reads them. They describe my feelings for her.

**Mood = **In Love.

Poem About Jade #1

Smile, yours is so white.  
>The enamel on your teeth<br>Is The Highlight of my life.

Poem About Jade #2

I just talked to Beck.  
>Said you guys are breaking up.<br>I am your rebound!

Poem About Jade #3

Don't like me like that much?  
>There's always Tori or Cat<br>But Trina scares me

**Comments:**

_Jade West: _I can't believe this creep wrote poems about me and my own boyfriend NEVER has!

_Beck Oliver: _Wait, someone writes you a creepy poem and you get mad at me! EXPLAIN THAT! ..

_Jade West: _YOU are MY boyfriend you should be the one that writes me crappy poems not this crazy geek.

_Sinjin Van Cleef: _Hi Jade :), do you like my poems?, personally I like the first one the best.

_Jade West:_ What? NO I do not! and me and Beck are not splitting up!

Sinjin Van Cleef: Aww.

_Jade West:_ DUDE!

_Cat Valentine:_ Hehe, how sweet!

_Jade West:_ Cat! That is disturbing not sweet..

_Robbie Shapiro:_ I like them.

_Jade West:_ You would! ..

_Beck Oliver:_ Wait, so just because someone writes you a creepy poem I have to?

_Jade West:_ Yes!

_Beck Oliver:_ That makes no sense? You didn't even like them?

_Jade West:_ So you want to break up with me?

_Beck Oliver:_ What? No, I don't, why would you even say that?.

_Tori Vega:_ I think it's cute Jade XD

_Jade West:_ Shut it Vega!

_Trina Vega:_ Hey Sinjin! I'm not scary!

_Jade West:_ Ha sure (sarcasm)

_Trina Vega:_ Rude!

_Jade West:_ I know :) ..

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review, don't forget I'm on twitter too. Sorry again if it's a little OOC._

**Love-Believer-16 **

**x **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Slap.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Sadly.

_Ok guys this is my last update until August 20th I'm afraid, But I'll be back then so it's all good. I hope you all keep reviewing anyway and don't forget my poll for doing a bori chapter is open so get voting, Currently the votes say that I shouldn't do bori so if you want input .. vote! Thanks so much for all you're continued support guys means so much, This next update is from Tori._

_::_

**The Slap – Tori Vega: **K guys, It's almost Halloween and I don't know what my costume's gonna be yet! Suggestions?

**Mood = **Hmmm..

**Comments:**

_Cat Valentine:_ How about a butterfly!

_Tori Vega: _It's Halloween Cat, it's supposed to be scary. What are you going as?

_Cat Valentine:_ A unicorn! :)

_Tori Vega:_ A unicorn? That's not very scary Cat?

_Cat Valentine:_ THAT'S SO MEAN!

_Jade West: _Just go as yourself :) ..

_Robbie Shapiro:_ How about a pumpkin?

_Tori Vega:_ I'm ignoring that Jade and a pumpkin is to predictable! Be helpful people! ..

_Jade West:_ No ..

_Andre Harris: _Ok how about a … pie?

_Tori Vega:_ A pie? .. what does a pie costume even look like?

_Andre Harris:_ I … don't know :/

_Tori_ _Vega:_ Then why did you suggest it?

_Andre Harris:_ … I like pie.

_Trina Vega:_ A horse!

_Tori Vega:_ A horse? Really?

_Tori Vega:_ Well you already have the scraggy hair and that pointy face ..

_Tori Vega:_ Trina! .. my hair isn't scraggy!

_Trina Vega:_ Yeah .. sure.

_Tori Vega:_ Ugh! Whatever!

_Rex Powers:_ How about you be .. my date;)

_Tori Vega:_ Eww ..

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok all done, Took me awhile to write this one but I hope you enjoyed, So this is me over and out for the next week, thanks so much, Bye!

Follow me on twitter btw!

**Love-Believer-16 **

**x **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Slap.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

_Hey Guys! I'm back, I know I promised a chapter yesterday but those who follow me on twitter hopefully saw that I didn't get in until late and I had stuff to do before I had time to write. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and subscribed while I have been away. To be honest I got a good few reviews which I have read (thank you once more) but for this once I'm not going to write back because there's a lot and I just had to sort through them all and stuff but I will be writing back from now on again and finally as you know I had a Bori poll which I said I would close once I got back and I checked it out well ago. The poll got 22 votes. 19 against Bori and only 3 for it which I was surprised about as I got quite a few messages for it but whatever I said we'd go by poll so that is that. For those of you that are disappointed I'm sorry and I hope you will keep reading this story anyways and who knows maybe one day to try something new I may do a Bori one-shot. So finally this is a Robbie Shapiro update … well sorta I tweaked it a little but whatever!_

_::_

**The Slap – Robbie Shapiro: **Hey guys! Poker tonighter anyone?

**Mood = Playful! **

**Comments:**

_Andre Harris:_ For sure! See ya there.

_Cat Valentine: _Tonighter? Whens that? :)

_Jade West:_ Ugh Cat , it's just Robbie trying to be cool..

_Beck Oliver: _I'm up for it ..

_Jade West:_ Why? It's Robbie? Therefore that means he is going to bring that turd he sticks his arm up?

_Beck Oliver:_ Jade do we need to have another talk about friendliness?

_Rex Powers:_ And watch who you call a turd West!

_Jade West:_ "Jade you need to be nicer to people", "Jade you can't throw coffee on people", "Jade put that boy down" … I get it!

_Trina Vega: _Oh yay poker!

_Andre Harris: _No! .. Trina ... you wont like poker!

_Trina Vega_: I am totally amazing at it Andrew! I played before with Tori ..

_Andre Harris: _It's ANDRE!

_Trina Vega:_ Whatever …

_Tori Vega_: Oh yay poker!

_Jade West:_ Great now YOU and your sister! ..

_Tori Vega:_ Well if you don't like it you don't have to go Jade.

_Jade West:_ Ya and let you get your claws into Beck, you'd l_ooo_ve that wouldn't you!

_Robbie Shapiro:_ My first Saturday night not alone! Awesome!

_Rex Powers_: Awkward more like it ..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So as usual I hope you enjoyed I'm still wrecked so sorry if it's not as good, also I am very sorry to say I am back to school next Friday! Oh the pain.. but that means updates maybe less frequent I shall have to see, hopefully it will be a good year as I just did an exam year and I know I will update before then but wish me luck on my exam results which I will get on September 14__th__!_

_**Love-Believer-16 **_

**x **


	7. AN

::

Hello People :D I know it's been a really looooong time but I'm officially back no excuses my laptop is now perfect (after like a year) and I cant wait to start writing again. Since I haven't really written in a year I decided to give my account a make-over! As you probably know, my fanfic name was formerly **Love-Believer-16** but now I have changed it to **BelieveTheDream. **Also since I was doing up my fanfic account I read over my old stories and sadly deleted ones I didn't like and one I started but didn't plan on finishing now that I'm back (I may update this story again but I haven't decided yet) I should be posting a new story sometime today (on what? I'm not sure yet but BADE of course!) so that's all my news really I hope you guys R&R my new story once it's up and thanks :D Also follow my twitter (the link is on my ff page)!

**BelieveTheDream **x

::


	8. Chapter 7

**The Slap.**

_**Important: **Okay I know you all probably hate me cause it's been like a year but I'm back :L you have no idea how hard it was to get back into writing this story but I'm trying :L pleeeeaaaasssseee check out my new story as well 'The Girl". I hope you guys like this chapter and **review!**_

_**Thanks …**_

**The Slap – Cat Valentine:** I'm sick of waiting for Christmas! I want to celebrate it now! Ho! Ho! Ho!

**Mood:** Jolly..

**Comments:**

_Jade West: _You have no idea how much I hate you right now.

_Cat Valentine:_ :'( why ..

_Andre Harris:_ Jade hates when someone mentions Christmas before December 1st

Beck Oliver: Never mind mentioning it in June :/

_Cat Valentine:_ I'm sorry :0 . Do you want me to come over and make you some figgy pudding to cheer you up!

_Jade West:_ No! Cat Valentine stay away from my house!

_Cat Valentine:_ Woo figgy pudding with Jadey! :)

_Jade West:_ Get out of my house!

_Robbie Shapiro:_ Aww :/ , I love figgy pudding!

_Cat Valentine:_ Come over :D sharing is caring hahahahaha I love rhymey words!

_Jade West:_ Shapiro you better stay away!

_Tori Vega: _Hey!, you guys are having a figgy pudding party and I wasn't invited? :(

_Jade West:_ It is NOT a party and I swear to god if thats Robbie at my door I'm going to kill...

_Cat Valentine:_ Yay Robbies here! :D

_Robbie Shapiro: _I've never been in Jades house before, it smells like peanut butter ? I like peanut butter..

_Jade West:_ Ugh!

_Beck Oliver:_ Peanut butter? .. weird.

_Cat Valentine:_ Texted Tori, she's on her way (:

_Jade West:_ That better be a joke ...

_Tori Vega: _Jade! Your house is so nice :) it doesn't look like as .. black? as I thought it would :)

_Jade West:_ Great now Vega's in my house! ..

_Andre Harris:_ So can anyone join this party or ? ..

_Cat Valentine:_ Yes

_Tori Vega_: Yes.

_Jade West:_ NO!

_Andre Harris :_ Sweet, I'll Pick Beck up, will be there in 10.

_Jade West:_ I hate you all ...

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I kinda sorta hate this but I've been working on it for hours so I said I'd put it up anyways. I'll try and improve on them in the next few days though :) Please review as well and help me out, I'm struggling here : :L , Also don't forget my new fic 'The Girl'! and thanks once again :D_

-**BelieveTheDream.**_  
><em>


End file.
